Like There Was Any Doubt
by Sentinel103
Summary: It's nearly Christmas Kim is taking care of Hanna Stoppable and Monique is visiting them. Why is all this?


**The characters Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique, Rufus Hanna Stoppable, and Brick Flagg as well as Yori, Sensei and Hirotaka belong to the Disney Corporation and the creators of the show Kim Possible and not myself.**

**While I make no financial gains from this hobby, I can say that sometimes it sure is fun.**

**This is my humble entry into Whitem's winter contest and I hope you like it.**

**I'd like to thank CajunBear73 for his badical beta skills and his insight.**

**Just a note this has **_**nothing**_** to do with anything else I have written...well as far as I know.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Like There Was Any Doubt

Monique Flagg put her steaming cup of tea down and looked across the table to her best friend, "How's it going GF?"

Sighing, "It's so lonely without him around Moni, and so close to Christmas, too. Don't get me wrong, it's great that I've got Hanna with me to keep me from going insane, but I really miss him being here with me.", the red headed History Teacher at Middleton High commiserated.

"And Hanna, humph, you know I thought that it would be me comforting her about her parents being gone now, but instead she's really helped me with Ron being gone.", Kim gave her a small smile as she took a sip of her own cup in hopes of relaxing after putting Hanna Stoppable to bed for the evening.

"Yeah that was tough, but Ron showed what he was made of didn't he?"

"He did and I was so proud of him." Kim looked off in the distance proudly. "If you remember, he was already saddled with the overwhelming stress of opening his own restaurant, with everything that goes with it, and then his parents got killed in that car accident."

"And before that even happened I so was already proud of him getting his MBA and culinary degrees in record time too. Glad he did that before they…" Kim trailed off.

"Monique his 'rents were so proud of him, it just made my heart ache after…." Kim's best female friend looked on in understanding.

"Anyway, I moved back to Middleton to be with him and to help him you know. That's why I transferred back to Upperton for my Masters instead of staying at Boston College.", Kim smiled sadly and paused.

"I couldn't handle it anymore being away from him Mo. Somehow we made it work before, me there him here….We were putting it all together, you know making the big plans.", Kim's smile wavered a little, "We talked and planned, but he hadn't asked me yet."

"Yeah I remember how heartbroken he was at the time, GF. You **showed** him how much love you had inside of you. Ron was a very lucky guy.", the wife of the Denver Broncos All-Pro Quarterback smiled as she rubbed her protruding stomach.

"Just like Brick is a lucky guy too. You two have been very good for each other with everything you've done in the community in Denver.", Kim praised her.

"Kim everyone thought that Brick was dense _as_ a brick", they both giggled, "But once we figured out he had dyslexia and was just seeing things backwards it suddenly got a lot easier, I moved in with him and between the two of us we got it worked out in college. It was a stroke of luck that Bonnie found Junior and quit chasing my big guy. So it's real good now, as good as it can get.", Monique explained.

"Yeah we were soo lucky.", Kim mused, then asked, "Where's your hottie playing this weekend?"

"Road trip to Green Bay.", Monique snorted, "There was no way this girl was going to 'Gray Bay' at this time of year. Anyway, Brick will be more focused with the playoffs looming if I'm not hanging around."

"Yeah I guess it makes sense.", the red head mused.

"So when's….."

The doorbell took that moment to ring. Kim's smile got even bigger as she rushed to the door. After looking through the peephole the former heroine ripped open the deadbolt and threw the door open.

"Ronnie.", she croaked as Monique saw the overcoated figure standing in the doorway with Kim Possible draped all over him, "You said you were going to be in this weekend, but with the storms we just didn't know."

"Man KP, it's been so long.", the tall blond man moaned to her as he picked her up and held her slim body close to him kissing her on the lips hungrily like a man who hadn't eaten in months.

Monique got up after a moment to let the two lovers have some time together. When Ron saw his second best female friend he set Kim down, stepped up to the African-American beauty and tightly hugged her as well.

"Hi girlfriend, it's been a long time.", glancing down at her abdomen he further commented, "Looks like you and Brick have been busy, congratulations."

"Thanks BF. So now that you're back what are your plans?", Monique inquired, hinting to the visual example of 'clueless' in any dictionary on the planet.

Not waiting to remove his overcoat Ron got down on one knee and produced a small box "Kimberly Anne I know that we both agreed to wait a bit, but after the last few months I'm done waiting. Life is too short; there are too many pitfalls and not enough time to do everything we want. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He looked up adoringly into emerald eyes eagerly awaiting the answer from his best friend/girlfriend and now hopefully fiancée for the words that would make everything right in his world again.

"It's soo the time Ronnie, we've waited so terribly long for this.", Kim had been caught slightly off guard but the new Sensei at Yamanouchi clued her in, in Ron's absence, "Yes Ron, you so had better believe that I'll be your wife. With Moni here and Mom and Dad helping I think we could get this done soon."

Then with a sly smirk, "Now who do you think would want to be the Flower Girl?"

"Where is she?", Ron asked.

"In her bed, and it's late.", Kim replied.

"Should we wake her?", Ron smiled.

"Tomorrow is the last day of school before Christmas Break Ron. But anyway you don't want to wake her watch mole rat Rufus too do you? He's getting quite cranky in his old age you know.", Kim smiled back knowing there was no way she'd keep him from the sister that he had adopted a couple of years before.

"Yep, I want to wake them both up and break the news that the beautiful and wonderful Kimberly Anne Possible is going to be their Mother.", he laughed as he headed for his sister's room.

Kim and Monique watched from the hallway as Ronald Stoppable, Chosen One and Monkey Master, leaned down to whisper in the sleeping form's ear, "Han do you want KP to be your Mommy?"

Now truth be told Hanna didn't wake up at first and neither did the mole rat, but they did on the third attempt. Ron picked his sister up and held her tightly as he motioned for Kim and Monique to come in and share the moment.

"Ron?….you're home. Rufus and me knew you'd be back soon.", Hanna told him rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them, Rufus mirroring her actions.

"Yeah I'm back", he hugged his sister, "And I've got a message for you from Japan. You remember that Yori's the Headmaster there now, right?" At her nod, "Well she says that next summer you have to come to Yamanouchi to begin training."

"And to add to your excitement, the big announcement I have for you is that I asked KP to marry me tonight. Would you like for her to be your Mommy?", Ron asked her.

After her shocked face, she hugged the breath out of him, "Yes! I already call her Mom, just like you're my Dad now.", Hanna replied as she continued to cling to her big brother.

Kim, stepping up to the pair, "Hanna I'm ferociously in need of a Flower Girl. Would you please be mine for the wedding?"

"Sure Mom. You made my dreams come true, I'll be the Flower Girl as long as Rufus is the ring bearer.", the little girl replied as she hung on for dear life.

"Honey I think we can work that out.", the red head soon-to-be new Mother replied with a smile, "Now you and Ruffie go back to sleep. Ronnie and I have a lot of talking to do. I love you Hanna."

"I love you too Mom.", Hanna replied.

Ron watched the women disappear out the door, "KP was right it is late." Then cutting any further protests. "Now remember, I'll take you to school tomorrow Han, ok?"

"Ok you win, night Ron.", she replied.

"I love you little intruder.", he smiled as he gave her one more hug.

X

"What all happened over in Japan Ronnie?", Kim asked while pulling the covers up after Monique left to stay the night at her parents' home.

"Well Yori and Hirotaka got married right after Sensei passed, so you don't have to worry about her stealing me away anymore. Then she got elected to take the old guy's place. I had to officiate part of the ceremony. Then the council decided that I had to complete a part of the Mastery of the Monkey Power and search some scrolls. That's what took all that time. You know they need a better way of cataloging what scrolls they have. Anyway, I told Yori Sensei that I had to return home to you. We agreed after a lot of arguing that I **have** to be here and my place is at your side….If you would have me.", Ron explained.

"Like there was any doubt."

"You knew?"

"A long time before 'out there, in here' Naco boy. Those words just confirmed it for me Ronnie." Then looking to her fiancée', "Just think of how happy Jon and Mim are right now. Finally there is a Possible and a Stoppable together and in love."

"Man I wished it didn't take as long as it did.", Ron half smiled.

"It took as long as it took. As long as Yori didn't steal you away from me I was fine with it. Now it's even better.", Kim replied as she gazed at the symbol of his commitment to her knowing that he was hers forever.

Deep down inside she knew he had always loved her and would always love her, but now with the upcoming ceremony, they would make it official and she couldn't wait to break the news to her family, Steve Barkin and Edna Hatchett.

But she knew that within hours of Monique getting to a computer terminal all of their friends and probably the world would know of the great news.

XX

The African-American beauty smiled as she sent off the last of the email notices, _'This is going to be better than a class re-union. Anyway, Bonnie Senior and Tara Mankey each owe me fifty bucks. Like there was any doubt!'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this little ditty. Just so you know I am announcing the writing partnership of BearSent 176. That is CajunBear73 and Sentinel 103. We shall be posting soon because we are going over the first one and it should...I mean it **will** be large, maybe not The Wise Duck large or Commander Argus large, but large enough.

Remember there are lots of good stories out there. Drop that author a line if you enjoy their story. I'm sure they would appreciate it.

See ya down the road,

ST-103


End file.
